


You Talk Too Much

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, and the russos for remembering this show existed, i've had this idea laying around for a while, this one's for the five other agent carter fans out there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: "Oh my God. You're Betty Carver." Angie realized. Oh, Christ.





	You Talk Too Much

They'd been together for over a year when Angie realized it.  
  
A devilish grin spread across the Italian woman's face. Peggy Carter learned soon after they met that that look only meant trouble. Angie Martinelli might've looked like an angel, but she delighted in being mischievous. The spy was sprawled across their couch, looking over case files. Last she knew, Angie was in their bedroom, rehearsing lines for her newest part. But there she was, standing across the room with her hands on her hips. She was proud about whatever this was.  
  
"Oh my God. You're Betty Carver." her girlfriend told her. Oh, Christ. She let out a pained groan at that.  
  
"Angie, please-" she began, but before she could say any more, the other woman hopped onto the couch.  
  
"You lousy krauts are gonna be in trouble!" Angie interrupted her, putting on her best Betty voice.  
  
"You're ridiculous." Peggy pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"You love me." the actress responded accusatorially, poking her girlfriend in the arm.  
  
"I do. You're still ridiculous." the secret agent replied, her frown turning into a small smile.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your knight in shining armor, Betsy." she teased. Peggy scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What brought this realization on?" the older woman inquired, arching her eyebrow.  
  
"The part I'm playing, it's a girl falling in love with their friend." her girlfriend began to explain. "So I got to thinking about us, when we weren't together yet. I remembered you sharing your past with me...and then I remembered the Captain America Adventure Hour...and I put things together." Angie added.  
  
"You're never going to let this go, are you?" the spy sighed.  
  
"No way, English." she beamed, chipper as ever.  
  
"Well, I do like that voice you do." the brunette admitted with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Angie asked, doing her Betty voice once more.  
  
"Oh yes." Peggy purred, leaning in and locking lips with her girlfriend. Angie fell back on the couch with a little giggle as they kissed.    
  
Angie talked far too much. That was something Peggy loved about her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cartinelli, and Endgame referencing Agent Carter got me in the mood to write some.


End file.
